


A Bouquet of Gardenia

by LittlePebble



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePebble/pseuds/LittlePebble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not forbidden when it feels so true. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bouquet of Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

> The trivia says Midorima has a little sister... *wink* *wink*

It almost felt like usual.

Even with the tighter grip, his big arms around you still gave the feeling of being home.

Even with the pounding heart drumming onto your chest, seemingly louder than it had ever been, his being alone offered your soul the warmth nothing else could provide.

Even now, when your shoulder felt damp because of the salty tears which were blurring his emerald orbs only a few seconds before, you knew…

…that no man, other than him, you could love this much.

Slightly shivering, your lips found their way to his cheek as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. You let them linger there as his muscles relaxed a bit, before resting your chin on his shoulder, green hair tickling your temple.

Looking at the conjoined stars far above, you huffed out a breath, only to inhale sharply the next moment. Tonight’s algid air quickly filled your lungs but still, it wasn’t enough to stopple the fresh hole in your soul.

The bittersweet truth had been discovered.

* * *

 

_The sound of something cracked horrified you as your father’s knuckles met the beautiful face of your brother’s, instantly sending him to the floor. Thanks to his athletic reflexes, a hand fortunately prevented his half naked body to collide harshly with the hardwood. His other hand snapped to his nose, however, as red started to seep out._

_You were late, yet you caught your father’s wrist nonetheless. His fuming crimson face only hinted the unsatisfied need to beat the crap out of your brother, “Otou-san, no!! Please!”_

_But just as fast, your father spun on his heel and the next thing you knew, your face was thrown to the side. Black greeted your vision momentarily as you tried to make sense of what was happening._

_If not for your skull, your brain had probably fled your head, judging by the sharp dizziness you instantly felt. Clinging to the wall, you tried to gain back your balance. By the sting on your cheek, you figured that your father might have just rewarded you with the back of his hand._

_“___!!!” You faintly heard your brother, Shintarou, shouted. His kind voice, the one that had always been calling your name sweetly, was now dripping with worries and fears. In a moment, he ran to you, making himself the barrier between you and your father._

_“What the hell!!” he barked to the older man, a tone so harsh you never knew can ever come out of his mouth, “How could you?! She has nothing to do with this!”_

_Afterwards, all you could notice was the sound of rapid air coming in and out of Shintarou’s now slightly swollen mouth, and his languishing vice grip around your arms. Your father hadn’t moved an inch after hitting you, either surprised with his own actions or trying to control his urge to explode. The air felt thick. Shintarou’s words were hanging in the atmosphere as the two men glared at each other. To anyone, you always said you hated awkward moments. Yet this was far beyond awkward. This was a painful temporizing. A moment when all you wish was to escape._

_Over Shintarou’s shoulder, your sight fell upon your mother, the woman who gave birth to you, and to the young man holding you. She was sitting on one of the dining chairs, holding her head in both hands. Her shaking elbows were resting on the wooden table, uselessly hiding the fact that she was crying. You wished for her to step into the commotion, to cool your father down with her ever so soothing voice, like she had always did when you fought with your brother back in elementary school days._

_But she never did._

_You could never blame her though. She might be fighting with herself at this very moment._

_The lovely woman, who had always been on your side for the past eighteen years, was visibly quivering, helplessness clouding over her. A prodigious son and a wonderful daughter, both of her children were her sun and her moon, her source of light. To her eyes, both of them were perfect._

_It was just too bad…_

_…she just discovered that both of them were also madly in love one another._

_It was just too bad._

* * *

 

“I love you…” Trembling deep voice startled you, biting at your heart. The arms around you got even tighter they felt like crushing you. A hand made its way through your hair, massaging your scalp, offering comfort, when the one who needed comforting the most was him.

Keeping cool was futile. The overwhelming pressure made a sob to eventually bubble itself to your shivering lips.

“S-shin… Shintarou…” Voice cracked, you held onto the man in your arms with an equal amount of affection… and desperation.

“I love you…”

* * *

 

_“N-nii-cha—AH!”_

_Stars… You were seeing stars… Even though on his bedroom ceiling was nothing, other than the useless lamp which was turned off the moment you both entered the room. Was it you who turned it off? Or him? You couldn’t remember. All you could think of was the man on top of you, and the way he moved inside and out of you._

_What a wonderful discovery that even though there was no light, you could still be blinded. By nothing but the luminous sparks of your love._

_And his._

_As both bodies became one._

_“D-don’t… Not that hard…” You managed to moan out._

_As if emphasizing what he was about to say, Shintarou thrusted just as powerful, successfully earning a lewd cry from you._

_“I’d told you,” he groaned, “What to call me when it was just the two of us, no?”_

_A stare so piercing he gave to you. Goose bumps rose on your skin just by that alone. And the sensations you felt only heightened even more._ _You lost count on how many times you had shouted his name passionately this night._ _Only he could do these wonders._

_“Shi… Shintarou…”_

_“Good girl.” He_ _grinned_ _._ _The young man_ _stopped his merciless assault and dropped himself lower to slowly peck your cheek, only to drag them_ _lazily_ _the moment after to meet your lips. Two pairs of plump lip, already swollen from the previous heated moments, tangled in a thrilling torque of dance_ _._

_Inseparable, you were._

_“Shintarou…”_

_“Hm?”_ _he said while starting to thrust again into you, now slower and with more sensuality._ _“I think I…_ _Ah!_ _”_

_“Yes? What is it?” A smirk was evident in his voice. You wanted to punch his face, if only you weren’t this needy and excited. You never knew there was this side of him before._

_Well, screw this cunning man!_

_“Love… I love you...”_

* * *

 

“I’m not letting you go!” His voice suddenly broke the silence of the night.

“Shin—“

“They don’t understand! They… We…”

You were waiting for the green haired ace to continue when he suddenly pushed you off of him and grabbed your shoulders, forcing you to face him. Through the blurred vision, you barely made out the beauty of his emerald orbs. In them, you usually could see your own reflection, smiling ever so brightly whenever he came home, or when he told you another one of his winnings, all the while uselessly keeping a cool face.

Yet now, they shone with sorrow…

…but also with an abundance of persistence you didn’t expect.

“Say, ___. What would your answer be if I were to take you away?”

“You what?!” you exclaimed in an instant at the odd.

“I never joke around, ___,” he declared earnestly, eyes locked on yours, traces of dried tears apparent, “Now hear me out. I see you, not as someone who carry the same 'Midorima', or even the same blood with me, but as someone who complete my life. Whatever dad had told you back there, don’t listen! I love you, and it was fate that we’re brought together. We've talked about this. So don’t listen to him! _This_ is not a disgrace. Never once did I think of us as a mistake.”

By this part, a brand new wave of tears filled your already puffy eyes. Cheeks hot, you clenched your teeth to prevent yourself from crying out loud.

“I love you, you hear me?” he inquired, still holding his gaze, the longest time he had stared into your eyes, you noticed. “And yes, he kicked me out. Who wouldn’t? But I won’t find myself not coming home to you, ___. So come with me. It won’t be easy. But I promise that I’ll never leave you. Just… come with me. I’ll take care of the rest.”

And when a young man named Midorima Shintarou made a promise, he would never ever break it. Just like how he never forgot to bring home bubblegum ice cream every Friday when you were little, all because he promised so.

In this cold, cold night, with your father’s threatening shouts still ringing in your ears, with a vague future ahead, Shintarou kissed your forehead before embracing you once more. Stupid, you thought. Even without him asking, you would follow him. Without him worrying, you would find any way to be with him.

A flood of salty water spilled down your cheek as you chuckled, “That was like… the longest pronouncement you ever did. Definitely a record.”

“You bet.”

And he finally smiled, the first time this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay a post after a long time! \\(^0^)/ Thanks for reading.  
> Midorima belongs entirely to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> And... sorry I removed your 'nanodayo's, Shin-chan. XD


End file.
